Close Form Next Print Page About OMB Number: 0980-0204 Expiration Date: 12/31/2009 Project Abstract Summary Program Announcement (CFDA) 93.283 * Program Announcement (Funding Opportunity Number) CDC-RFA-DD10-1003 * Closing Date 12/11/2009 * Applicant Name Association of Maternal and Child Health Programs * Length of Proposed Project 12 Application Control No. Federal Share Requested (for each year) * Federal Share 1st Year * Federal Share 2nd Year * Federal Share 3rd Year $ $ $ 50,000 0 0 * Federal Share 4th Year * Federal Share 5th Year $ 0 $ 0 Non-Federal Share Requested (for each year) * Non-Federal Share 1st Year * Non-Federal Share 2nd Year * Non-Federal Share 3rd Year $ 0 $ 0 $ 0 * Non-Federal Share 4th Year * Non-Federal Share 5th Year $ 0 $ 0 * Project Title Public Health Conference Support !"" Close Form Previous Print Page About OMB Number: 0980-0204 Expiration Date: 12/31/2009 Project Abstract Summary * Project Summary The AMCHP and Family Voices joint Annual Conference will provide a forum for MCH professionals and families to increase their knowledge and develop specific skills that can be directly applied to improving MCH programs. * Estimated number of people to be served as a result of the award of this grant. 800 !"" Project Abstract AMCHP and Family Voices will be co-locating their 2011 Annual Conferences. For over twenty years AMCHP has convened an Annual Conference for its members and other maternal and child health (MCH) professionals. Similarly, Family Voices has held a conference for its members since its inception in 1994, opening the conference to health care professionals, Title V staff, research groups, MCH technical assistance centers, and others in 2007. The conference theme for the 2011 AMCHP and Family Voices Annual Conference is Making Change Happen for Families and Communities and will focus on Healthy People 2020. AMCHP's and Family Voices'Annual Conferences provide a forum for MCH professionals and families to increase their knowledge and develop specific skills that can be directly applied to improving MCH and Children and Youth with Special Health Care Needs (CYSHCN) programs. Improving birth outcomes, strengthening systems of care for children with special health care needs, promoting preconception care, and linking MCH surveillance systems will be key focus areas of the conference. The AMCHP and Family Voices Conference will bring together leaders in state MCH programs, public health practitioners (e.g. epidemiologists, health educators, WIC staff, public health nurses), and families of CYSHCN for information-filled workshops led by researchers, federal officials, health care providers (e.g. pediatricians, family practitioners, registered nurses) and directors and staff of state MCH programs. This is the only conference that convenes this group of MCH professionals, and thus the one place where they can network with colleagues and share ideas, re-energize, and learn about "what's new" in MCH. The conference will provide participants with the opportunity to connect with other MCH programs and partners to share promising strategies for leadership and programmatic development. The AMCHP and Family Voices'conference is planned with support from a conference workgroup consisting of state MCH and CYSHCN Directors, family members, federal representatives and other maternal and child health professionals. This group is charged with developing a theme for the conference and conference objectives, providing recommendations for plenary speakers and award recipients, and reviewing and selecting abstracts. The joint Annual Conference will include skills building sessions, plenaries and workshop sessions that are organized under 10 conference tracks: 1) Adolescent Health, 2) Child Health, 3) Children &Youth with Special Health Care Needs, 4) Family &Cultural Competence, 5) Data Evaluation, 6) State and Local Advocacy, 7) System Building, 8) Women's and Prenatal Health, 9) Financing, and 10) Health Equity. Additionally, attendees will be provided opportunities to discuss emerging issues and attend plenary and poster sessions. Those attending AMCHP and Family Voices'2011 Annual Conference can expect to: [unreadable] Describe cutting edge maternal and child health programs, methods, and policies from across the country; [unreadable] Engage in networking opportunities with MCH professionals, researchers and government leaders to share ideas, information and experiences; [unreadable] Identify practices and policies designed to strengthen partnerships between state MCH programs and families; [unreadable] Build upon existing competencies and learn new skills that can be directly applied to improve the maternal and child health workforce. [unreadable] Identify, translate and apply the latest research in maternal and child health. Close Form Project Narrative File(s) * Mandatory Project Narrative File Filename: Microsoft Word - Narrative Conf 12 04 09-final.pdf Add Mandatory Project Narrative File Delete Mandatory Project Narrative File View Mandatory Project Narrative File To add more Project Narrative File attachments, please use the attachment buttons below. Add Optional Project Narrative File Delete Optional Project Narrative File View Optional Project Narrative File !""